


A Flower's Cry

by MintHearted



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Viktuuri for sure especially in the upcoming chapters, Fantasy AU, M/M, More characters and tags will show up as the story progresses, Potential violence in later chapters, There'll definitely be angst but hopefully tons of moments for fluff too, There's also gonna be some random OC's thrown into the mix but they won't be the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: Ever since Yuuri was a child he believed in mythical creatures and had always wanted to run across one, but he was always deterred by his classmates causing him to hide his hopes for such things in the world. Growing up he takes on an occupation to prove or debunk the sightings of these creatures while keeping his hopes of finding even just one amazing wonder a secret from everyone else, but when he actually does run into someone special his whole world changes.With his childhood dreams coming alive and others being out on the hunt for this mythical creature it's going to take a lot of planning and thinking on just how he's going to handle this crazy situation along with his new discovery.





	A Flower's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This took me far to long to edit and upload! I've had this written since August but then real life got in the way with school and such, but I finally have the first chapter completed so it's a start especially since I've had this idea in my head since April? Maybe May? Sometime around or before early summer so I'm glad to finally get this out there! I hope that you all enjoy!

Beautiful beings were only known as reality when it came to fairytales. They were the kind of creatures that you could only dream of as they danced across your childish mind in vivid detail as if they’d pop into your life at any given moment to surprise you. Children would gasp in awe at the stories and rush over to their windows as if to get a peek at one of those mythical beings, but it only turned out to be whispers in the wind. Reality never worked with magic and only held hard truths instead of those that the imagination desired. It was the same for everyone, and the more Katsuki Yuuri mulled over this fact the more upset he felt.

In his occupation it was all about the truth of the world and how it worked. Science was all theories and solid facts rather than fairies and dragons. Those types of stories to find out what was real and fake was what pushed him to take on such a profession. Theory papers were always being written, in depth studies were always taking place, and finding logic in a situation became a habit when it came to strange situations. Not that he had many friends to debunk their crazy ideas or suggestions, but when he did they would roll their eyes before trying to tell him to let loose. Truth of the matter was Yuuri wanted to believe in such things and deep down he still did, but some people thought he was crazy for it and he’s never seen such things in person so he thought it best to stick to facts until proven otherwise.

“Oh come on, Yuuri! Mermaids could exist if you really think about it!” Minako rolled her eyes as she took another swig of her cold drink before setting it back onto the wooden tabletop in front of her. The bar that she had chosen for their weekly visit was a small one. It wasn’t anything special or outgoing as the best thing it had to offer was the chandelier swinging above the pool table in the center of the room and it smelled faintly of leather, fresh paint, smoke, and, obviously, alcohol. Even the guests that showed up during the night to relieve themselves of their stressful days were usually seen in casual clothing with a few buttons undone on their shirts or just plan t-shirts with an ordinary pair of jeans to match. The bartender even looked like the average guy you’d walk by in a grocery story with his hair just neat enough to count as being brushed, a cheap watch wrapped around his wrist, and probably a pair of contacts overtop of his green eyes as Yuuri could swear that he’s seen the man wearing glasses before.

“What’s there to think about? No such creatures exist.” Yuuri responded quietly as he rubbed at the perspiration collecting along his own glass. “You’d think we would’ve heard about them if they were.”

“Haven’t you seen The Little Mermaid?” She snorted while scooting closer to their small table with the legs of the chair squealing slightly at the friction with the floor. Her voice went down an octave as if to add emphasis onto her words. “They think the humans are dangerous so they hide and try to be real secretive if they’re watching you.”

Letting out a little huff, he picked up his glass to slowly sip at it in an attempt to keep his focus on anyone or anything but her. Minako loved to tease him about how realistic he tried to be about these types of situations at any chance she got. If it wasn’t mermaids then it was dragons because why wouldn’t they be real if dinosaurs existed? Or if dragons weren’t real then what about vampires since there were some people that loved the night shift? The possibilities were endless when it came down to such conversations and quite frankly Yuuri was getting exhausted. Still he was forced to play along as she never gave in and he guessed it was better to humor her than to stress himself out further with an argument telling her to stop.

“We’ve scoured many parts of the ocean for millions of years without a single trace of a mermaid.” His voice stayed low as he placed his cup back down with a soft clink as it hit the wood before proceeding to push his glasses back up his nose.

“They could live deep down in the ocean. We haven’t explored all of it.”

“And we won’t for a long time, but if we can’t survive down there and mermaids are half human half fish don’t you think they wouldn’t be able stand the pressure on their bodies?” Yuuri rebutted as his brow rose questioningly.

“For all we know they could look similar but have an entirely different genetic makeup than we do.” She shrugged before downing the rest of her beer without a second of hesitation.

“As much as that could be true I highly doubt it. If there were mermaids like the stories have been saying for hundreds of years we would’ve had more proof of them, so it’s best to not rehash the same material because the chances of a different outcome are very slight and a waste of funds.”

“Would it kill you to try and have an imagination. I mean your job is trying to find mythical creatures to either prove or deny their existence, right?” She teased with a gentle smile crossing her face, but still Yuuri wasn’t having any of it. 

It wasn’t that he didn't want to believe in things like magic or creatures beyond their wildest dreams but in school he was teased for such things. There would be tiny, scratchy drawings in several of his notebooks during his younger years as he’d try to imagine the perfect creature to run into. They’d be a gorgeous creature found in the forest. Mud would cling to their exposed, pale skin and as dirty as most would find it on a normal person on this creature it would look like it was a part of them like a stain. Their hair would be long and flowing in the spring wind as they swung from tree to tree as if it were a game that they played. The laugh that they would let out would be light as a feather but warm like a fresh pie out of the oven. This creature would be the perfect sight and every time he’d try to draw them or others like them he’d be shut down immediately by kids stealing his red notebook to show to the others in his class while laughing and mocking his dreams. It was no wonder that Yuuri had a hard time making friends. No one ever liked him when he dreamed big or dreamed realistically so he was only left to stick with what he knew best.

“I think I’m just gonna go.” Pulling out his share of the expenses for the night he placed them gingerly onto the table before taking one last sip of his drink and leaving.

 

❦

 

That night all Yuuri could do was chew on his finger nails as brown eyes scanned over the remaining load of paperwork that he had from his job that day. Lately his portion of the office had been given several statements by hunters around the area that they had seen something unnatural dancing through the trees as they went about their jobs, and quite frankly every one of those men seemed unnerved by it. None of them had seen such a sight as they described this being to be as tall as a human and almost godlike, but none of them had actual descriptions of what said creature actually looked like. There was no details on a possible face, body type, hair or fur type, nothing. For all they knew they were dehydrated and chasing ghosts or someone was playing around making them think they were seeing something that they were not.

In a way Yuuri found it kind of funny that someone would claim such things. It wasn’t hard for people to imagine something in the middle of the forest. Many animals created sounds that could spook you or the light that’d cast its rays down upon the Earth would filter in strange bursts through the open spaces of leaves and tree branches. The answer seemed so simple Yuuri could tell it to them straightforward if he wanted to but like everything else he needed proof.

Sifting through one of the folders in front of him he pulled out pictures that were taken by the men, but again they left nothing to be desired. The only thing they offered were bright, blurry beams in a section of the image and if he stared hard enough maybe he could make out what looked like an arm but other than that it just seemed like sunlight. In fact, the way the photo was taken looked like it was being taken at the golden hour where the lighting was just perfect to illuminate many things in a beautiful yellowish-orange glow causing him to take any information out of this image with a grain of salt. He guessed though that he shouldn’t be upset with the men and their claims for thinking it was anything but the sun, and yet he couldn’t help his frustration.

Yuuri was a timid man at best but he could also be stubborn and after seeing so many silly claims of things like Bigfoot or some sea creature he’d grown quite tired of it. Everything always turned out the same and it would’ve made his childhood self cry. The closest thing he’s ever gotten to something mystical were a few plants that were claimed to have some specific property that could only be unlocked by certain tasks. So much effort was given into every project with the hope that deep down one day maybe the world would be turned on its head in a discovery of true magic and he wanted to be the man to find it despite how he shot down the idea of it when asked about it.

It was his childhood passion after all and no matter how silly or what kind of front he put up about it he just couldn’t let it go. Something was out there and he was going to find it.

With a yawn he began to recollect all of his papers to push them back into his bag to take with him to work again tomorrow. Thankfully he wouldn’t be sitting in a cubicle working on his computer for the millionth time that month and to actually go out there searching for whatever this beam of light was even though he could already guess that it was nothing more than what it already seemed. Either way it was a nice break and it would give him the fresh air that he so desperately needed. That thought alone had him perked up enough to happily get himself ready for bed and to sleep almost instantly.

Who knows though. Maybe he might just find what he’s been searching for all along.

 

❦

 

With the next morning rolling around and the faint rays of sun pushing their way passed the thick curtains hanging around the windows it signaled another day’s beginning. Soft snores and the ruffling of bedsheets where the only sounds in the tiny room as Yuuri continued to sleep. It was a typical morning and it was always more than welcome. The man wasn’t the biggest morning person and loved to sleep till his alarm would ring because there was nothing worse than waking up earlier only to see you had five minutes left of precious sleep. On those kinds of mornings he’d flop back down onto his pillow with a sigh in an attempt to rest his eyes for those last few moments. Thankfully it wasn’t one of those days, but instead of an alarm going off the door slid open with ease revealing a short woman with a tray in her hands and a smile gracing her features.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother, entered the dark room without hesitation as she went to set the tray of breakfast down onto the dresser. Heading over towards the curtains she pulled them back allowing the light to consume the room eliciting a groan from Yuuri before she went to place a tender kiss to her son’s forehead. “It’s time to wake up. I made you something to start your day and thought you might like to eat in bed today. I know you were up late last night working.”

Pushing himself up into a sitting position Yuuri let out a yawn in an attempt to wake himself up. Blinking against the harsh light he began to reach out for his glasses only to feel his mother placing them perfectly onto his face with a gentle chuckle. Smiling sleepily at his mother he began to stretch out his arms and legs from the comfort of his bed as the breakfast tray was set beside him. “Now come on, sleepyhead. Today’s a big day isn’t it? I’ll come back to take the dishes in a little while.”

“Thanks, mom.” Feeling more alert he took the tray to place it onto his lap as he watched his mom leave his room. Of course she had gone all out as usual with such a filling meal ranging from some miso soup, rice, and a little bit of fish and vegetables. He could’ve just settled with some toast or maybe just the rice but his mother had always told him about the value of keeping up your strength with a good breakfast on a busy day. With that thought in mind he slowly began to eat his food as he grabbed his phone to scroll through his social media.

Once the food was mostly gone and his stomach was full he had finally untangled his legs from the covers so he could set the tray outside in the hall for his mother to pick up. Shutting the door he headed over towards his closet to pick out his outfit for the day. Thankfully because of his job he didn’t have to wear anything overly fancy especially on days like this where he’d be outside. Reaching for his favorite blue jacket, a pair of grey worn out jeans, a plain black shirt, dark blue sweatshirt, and a pair of blue and black sneakers he wasted no time in putting them on so he could head into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Unfortunately his hair was always a mess with several black strands sticking up in various directions unless he gelled it back, but he found it pointless to do so unless he had something important that day. So for the day outside he was sure only brushing his hair would be presentable enough. Giving himself one last look in the mirror he headed back out to his room to grab his grey and blue colored bag that he always took with him on trips that had a few fruit bars, water, his laptop, a pair of headphones, a disposable camera, and some notebooks. Slipping his bag over his shoulders and securing the strap across his chest he then reached out to grab his phone before heading out of his room and towards the front door.

“Bye, mom! I’ll see you at dinner!” Yuuri called as he stepped over the threshold.

“Have a good day at work! Take lots of pictures!” Hiroko beamed as she peaked around the corner just in time to see her son off to work.

 

❦

 

It had only taken him a little over an hour to get to his destination: a quaint little forest with nothing but a thick clump of trees for what seemed to go on for miles. He had come along with some of his other co-workers who were already gearing up to head in. Laughs could be heard behind him as well as footsteps as they moved around while Yuuri’s attention was geared towards the trees before him. Just like every other little adventure that he took he doubted this would be any different. Why would it? They hadn’t seen anything all to life changing so far so he didn’t have his expectations too high.

“Hey, you ready to go in?” The voice had made Yuuri jump with a shiver running down his spine as if someone had shocked him. Turning towards the voice only moments later he was immediately face-to-face with Atsuo who was grinning out of satisfaction for getting such a reaction out of Yuuri. If Atsuo wasn’t so kind and friendly Yuuri would’ve tried to ignore him. Atsuo was similar to Yuuri in some ways though he was a bit more outgoing and appearance-wise he differed. He was a bit more muscular like someone that lifted weights every week but not enough to make his slim frame too bulky. He was also a little bit taller than Yuuri, but not by much. His hair was also a deep brown but in some lights could even look black if you weren’t staring at it, and the right side was shaved leaving the top and left side to rest against only one side of his face. Even his eyes were brown but they were a bit lighter with what looked like hints of olive in them but it wasn’t like Yuuri payed that much attention to those kinds of details and even if he had he was to nervous to stare at someone like that. Atsuo’s face was also a bit more box-shaped than Yuuri’s making his cheekbones and jaw prominent enough that it looked like it could cut you on impact.

“Yeah I’m ready but…did you really have to do that?” Yuuri was now taking in a deep breath in an effort to calm his racing heart.

“Of course I did. You were staring off into space again and what kind of friend would I be if I just let you get lost when we haven’t even entered the forest yet?” Atsuo wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as he teased him, a deep laugh even pushed passed his lips moments after. After his laughter died down his expression turned serious. “Why do they even have us out here anyway? It’s not like we ever find anything. Besides they didn’t even have a good description of what they saw. Saying that it looked godlike isn’t going to do us any good and it’s not like anything exciting exists around here.”

Atsuo’s words were hard to deny. It wasn’t like they were ever fully successful. Of course they had their moments were they’d come across strange anomalies like animals that were two-headed or had some sort of strange growth that would make them stand out but it wasn’t ever something to get super excited about. It may have been their job to try and discover the secrets that were held in this world but they never came across anything of use. So all Yuuri could do was relate a defeated huff as he shrugged his way out of Atsuo’s grasp. “Maybe we’ll find something…”

“Doubt it, but I guess we won’t know until we actually go in to check it out. If this creature really is human and godlike though I’m calling dibs.” Atsuo was back to grinning before starting to run ahead with more laughter causing Yuuri to join him in a fit of laughs that began to rock his own shoulders.

“And I’ll laugh when it’s just a tree that they mistook for some sort of god and you’ve got to marry it!” Now Yuuri was trailing right behind Atsuo with the rest of their group splitting off in pairs to begin their search.

 

❦

 

Hours had passed with no significant change. The only thing to be found were several flowers, trees, bugs, a few animals, and a couple streams. It was rather discouraging the longer this went on and it had Yuuri seated on a fallen tree trunk as Atsuo stood by a small pond that they had come across to sit by for lunch.

“Why are we doing this?” Atsuo groaned as his eyes trained themselves onto the water below to watch the tiny fish swim freely around their little home. “We’ve been out here for how long and there’s nothing. The only things we hear over our walkie-talkies is the same thing over and over: nothing.”

As Atsuo speaks all Yuuri does is watch him before turning his gaze towards the small body of water. It wasn’t like he could fuel any sort of hope in this situation as they had no leads. The most magical thing they found was two animals getting it on and it was more alarming than anything. Bringing his attention towards his bag he pulled out one of his fruit bars to slowly nibble away at its edge allowing him an excuse to stay quiet instead of having to provide an answer because the truth was they signed up for this. Yuuri had done it out of curiosity built up from childhood dreams that he wanted to secretly prove and Atsuo was here because he was just outright fascinated but was always quick to be disappointed unlike Yuuri who tried not to expect to much from the start. If anything Yuuri just didn’t consider himself lucky enough to come across things as amazing as mythical creatures.

“I’m going back to the office. I can’t take being out here anymore.” Atsuo was now grabbing his own bag that he had placed beside Yuuri’s before heading off in the direction that they had come in. “You coming?”

With Yuuri glancing back up at Atsuo he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He knew how he could easily give up and head back with his friend, but at the same time he didn’t dare move. He didn’t want to upset the rest of their team even though he knew he could go back at any time if he desired. Still he kept himself planted firmly onto his seat before shaking his head slowly as he spoke quietly. “No…I think I’m just gonna stay here. I think it’d be best to wait for the others and meet back up with them in two hours like we all agreed on.”

“Suit yourself.” Atsuo grumbled before going to hand Yuuri their walkie-talkie so he could begin walking off. “Just be careful and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Call me if anything happens.”

“Okay…have a good rest of your day.” Yuuri couldn’t help but feel guilty for not accompanying Atsuo back to the office though on the other hand he wanted to be thorough regardless of whether or not he found anything. So there he sat, watching Atsuo disappear into the thick cover of leaves leaving him alone. It wasn’t the first time that this has happened, but Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from staying every time unless it was the time they agreed on to go home. Yuuri was all to willing to please people and though it was a good thing at times it was also a great disadvantage. He was always counted on a lot more meaning a lot more work and sometimes he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t the right person for the job. He had tried to deny their praises several times to tell him that he wasn’t as good as they say he is but they wouldn’t ever hear any of it.

Finishing off his small snack he took a swig of water before bringing himself back onto his feet to head further into the forest. He knew that within about half an hour he’d probably have to turn back to start heading for the edge of the trees to meet back up with everyone else, but for now he was just going to keep going.

The path was no different from how it was the entire way in. There was a bunch of small plants, grass, moss, and dirt that surrounded his feet leaving his only way for direction being the little map he had drawn out for himself and a couple of structures that he tried to commit to memory or photographed with his phone to help him find his way back later. It was all exhausting really, having to travel like this with nothing more than the never changing nature that surrounded you with only the whisper of the wind and the sounds of bugs buzzing by your head along with an animal off in the distance.

Stopping to take another few sips of his water he couldn’t help but feel that he was only wasting his time. He knew that it was just his frustration talking but he just wished for something, anything, to change but it all seemed so hopeless. That was until he saw a light streaming in through a break in the trees. Blinking tiredly he began to move towards it and the closer he got the more he saw a stretch of barren land filled with nothing but flowers of various colors. Squinting at the change in lighting he paused in his tracks at the sight of something standing in the middle of the meadow. It was definitely tall, about human height, and surrounded by a halo of bright, yellow light. Could this be what he was looking for?

Without a second thought to even process what he was seeing he was bolting forward to close the distance between himself and this figure. Finally there was a sense of hope igniting within his chest, but as he drew closer and the mysterious creature became clearer it became a lot more obvious that it wasn’t human at all. In fact it wasn’t even anything significant. All it was, was a small tree that had flowers and moss hanging off of it as if to replicate hair with rock structures situated all around it. It had his heart plummeting bringing him down to his knees with the realization hitting him. How could he be so stupid? With his hands balling up into fists tears began to form at the corners of his eyes out of anger and exhaustion. It was easy to guess that this was probably what those hunters saw, but why were they so entranced by it when all they had to do was get closer? Could it really disappear from their view when it was really only a tree?

It truly had Yuuri questioning the sanity of some people, and even for a few moments his own sanity.

However long he sat there hunched over in the field with his head almost touching his knees as he sat there he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that when he did begin to move the light wasn’t as bright around him and his body ached from holding such a position for so long. Letting out a groan as he stood back up to his full height he began to stretch out his muscles allowing his joints to pop in their stiffness. Once he felt more relaxed he pulled out his disposable camera as he stepped back to take a picture of the “godlike” creature that they had obviously mistaken as something amazing, that he had also thought was amazing at first sight. Snapping the photo he placed it back into his bag before letting out another sigh. How pathetic could he get to think that he’d actually found something wonderful?

Pulling his bag back on he grasped at the straps tightly before beginning his journey back. At this point he could only guess that the rest of the group was already on their way home now and that he’d have to go back all alone. Perfect. At least he found something so they could move on with their lives.

 

❦

 

Time seemed to blend together when you were alone in the forest. How long had he been walking back? Sure he was being kinda of slow about it but it shouldn’t be taking this long. Had he gotten lost? Glancing down at his poor excuse for a map he was about ready to toss it onto the ground below and take a guess at the direction he had to go if he could only see the sun properly through the cover of leaves and branches above him. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep after the long day that he’s had, but all he seems to be doing is circling the same set of trees as he swears he’s seen that rock three times now.

Looking up above him he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the sun’s positioning as all he needed to do was walk west and he’d hopefully be out, but the canopy above was so thick. Taking a few steps forward with his nose turned to the sky his concentration was broken by a sound not to far away from him. With a jolt he immediately began doing little spins in his panic. Where had that sound come from?

A few moments had passed and there it was again. It was almost a high pitched whine, and it sounded like whatever it was, was in pain. Focusing his attention on the direction of the sound he contemplated on running. What kind of animal could make those kinds of sounds? Could they be dangerous? Regardless of what he thought of it without warning his feet were carrying him cautiously across the grassy path towards the sound that bounced eerily off of the trees. Swallowing thickly Yuuri pushed by a wall of bushes and a few more trees before finally seeing with his own eyes what was causing such a noise.

There on the ground was someone curled up into a ball clutching their leg closely to their chest. Their clothes were made of a shirt that looked icy blue and light green leaves with pants that seemed like a dull shade of pink, but no shoes. Long, silver hair was splayed around the person with various flowers interwoven in the locks and their skin looked like it was caked in dirt, and upon closer observation blood. Taking a couple more steps forward Yuuri’s brown eyes widened at what he was seeing. This couldn’t be…how did this person look exactly like the images from his faded childhood memories? A few things were off but the resemblance was uncanny at best.

It seemed that the creature didn’t take to long to notice Yuuri’s presence as it, or rather he, turned to spare a glance at him from over his shoulder. Beautiful blue eyes as bright as the ocean on a good day stared at him for a moment before the stranger immediately began to pull himself up and away in an attempt to run, albeit rather slowly as blood ran down his leg. That beautiful silver hair billowed in the breeze behind the creature and it only took a moment of hesitation before Yuuri ran forward in a panic.

“Wait! I’m not going to hurt you! I can help!” With his legs shaking in his own state of desperation he was chasing after the figure ahead of him. It took a lot to keep his own frame upright with how many obstacles the man tried to put between them in an attempt to escape, but luckily with Yuuri’s stamina he wasn’t going to be easily slowed. 

A few minutes of playing chase had passed before the creature had finally come to a halt by tripping over their own feet causing them to tumble. Yuuri had caught up only shortly after allowing him to drop to his knees beside the creature, and this man didn’t seem to approve as he let out a hiss when Yuuri merely grazed his arm with his fingertips. Immediately pulling his hand back in surprise he held himself still allowing the person to calm down before making any other movements. The last thing he wanted was for this stranger to start running again especially with their injury, but he also couldn’t stop himself from wondering just what happened in the first place.

“I’m not going to hurt you…” Yuuri repeated, but all he got was a look that was half a glare and half confusion. He was sure this stranger heard him, but did he not understand? Maybe English? “I just want to help you. Please.”

Now it seemed that this person was understanding him as the tension in those pale shoulders lessened a little bit and his facial features softened. Pulling in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, the stranger began to respond slowly. “Why?”

“Because you’re injured.” Yuuri was quite taken aback, but it was the truth. He could see that whatever happened wasn’t good but luckily it didn’t seem bad enough to kill this person, not yet at least. “My name’s Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri, and all I want to do is make sure you’re okay.”

Once again it had taken another moment of silence before this stranger began to do anything other than just stare at Yuuri. He had begun to shift himself slightly in an effort to put a bit more distance between them, but it was still enough to reach out and touch the other if need be. Those pale hands were also gripping tightly at what Yuuri assumed to be the site of the wound but this person’s eyes never once left his. “Viktor.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri repeated as if it were some foreign language that he would easily commit to memory. “Can I touch you, Viktor? Just to see your wound?”

Remaining quiet Viktor didn’t dare move. Instead he continued to stare at Yuuri with a hint of fear in his eyes. Yuuri had no doubts that Viktor had gone through something but what it was exactly he didn’t know and he probably wouldn’t get an answer about that for awhile. Now Yuuri’s eyes had turned pleading and his gaze flickered between Viktor’s eyes and the hand that had blood seeping from between his fingers. It had seemed like forever once Viktor gave a faint nod of his head and Yuuri had wasted no time in moving closer to carefully remove the hand gripping the injury.

Despite his previous thoughts the injury seemed to be far worse than he anticipated. The wound seemed to be deep and very close to the femoral artery which would’ve truly caused Viktor’s downfall but the stranger had gotten lucky. Glancing back up to Viktor’s face he could see the flicker of pain that would run across the man’s features with every little touch and movement. Thankfully he was still conscious and hopefully he could remain that way until he could get him help.

“We gotta get you to the hospital.” Yuuri was already ripping his bag off from his shoulders along with his jacket so he could make a makeshift tourniquet. Wrapping his jacket around Viktor’s leg tight enough to try and slow the bleeding he didn’t dare wait for the other’s response.

“No…please…don’t take me there.” Viktor’s own voice was laced with pain and that fear that had taken over him before seemed to build back up within him as he started to squirm beneath Yuuri’s hands.

“You desperately need stitches and you’re bleeding a lot. You’re going to—” Pausing in his words Yuuri didn’t want to even finish that sentence. He may not have known this person but he didn’t want to think of the worst case scenario.

“No people…please don’t! I can’t go!” Viktor’s voice raised as he began to try pulling himself away from Yuuri’s grip. He was grateful when Yuuri’s hands fell, though rather unwillingly, from his leg, as he pressed his back against a tree. “Don’t make me go…”

“I’m not going to let you bleed out.” There was no stopping the sadness that took place in Yuuri’s words as his hands ached to reach out and continue the process of wrapping Viktor’s leg. “Why don’t you want to go?”

“It’s not safe…you’re not safe.” Though Viktor had claimed that Yuuri wasn’t safe there was no look of distrust in his gaze. It was like Viktor wanted to believe that he could trust Yuuri, that he had taken to him even if it was just in the tiniest bit, but it seemed like something was stopping him. “Don’t make me go…”

Watching Viktor quietly he began to dig through various ideas in his head that might settle the other’s nerves. He knew for anyone the sound of a hospital wasn’t a pleasant one, and he himself knew that being somewhere or doing something that made you uncomfortable could only make matters worse, so he had to come up with something else that he could get Viktor to agree to. After mulling it over for a few more seconds the idea finally hit him as he carefully moved closer with a hand outstretched.

“How about I take you back to my house? My mom knows a bit about medicine so maybe she can help. No hospital.”

“No people.”

“No people. You can trust me. Once I get you home I’ll make sure that you have a room away from anyone you don’t want to be around.” During the entire exchange Yuuri couldn’t help that he held his breath just waiting for Viktor to deny it all and begin running again as he had the opportunity to do so and Yuuri wouldn’t blame him, but much to his surprise he hadn’t. Instead Viktor sat perfectly still as he watched Yuuri with a bit of wonder in his eyes. Just what was going on inside this man’s head?

With a lick of his lips Viktor reached out his blood covered hand with a great deal of caution but eventually he had a grip on Yuuri’s hand allowing his fingers to wrap around it. It didn't seem that Viktor was completely relaxed, but it was a start at least.

“I only trust you.”


End file.
